Angel
Angels are believed to be the servants of God. Other names angels are known as: Sky People, Aerian. Origin Some believe that angels are a result of experimentation in Atlantis back in 89,460 BC. (The people in Atlantis called them Sky People, because they were humans with wings.) After the fall of Atlantis it is believed they left and fled to the Kanchanjenga mountains in India. There they were worshipped as air Gods and the Garuda mythology began. Physiology and Nature The most striking feature of the angels are their soft, feathered wings. The wings have a spans from twelve to sixteen feet and are normaly white (but may also be grey, brown, black or speckled.) Their wings are a great pride for them and spend many hours grooming them. Angels eyes are larger and more expressive than humans in order to be able to see further. Their entire body has been developed to accommodate flight: Their torso is typically larger and stronger as designed as it is to bear wings. Turthermore their skeletal structure composed of light and hollow bones helps reduce the burden of their weight while aloft. When they are in the air they tend to be quite fast, mobile and agile due to their lighter weight and to their graceful flight. But on the ground they are burdened by their wings and somethimes appearing clumsy. They also possess an almost ethareal beuty. They are delicate, their movements quick, calculated and graceful. Angels are about 5-6 feet and weight about 90-130 lbs and can live up to 180 years. Angels are free spirits and know nothing better than flying around without the need to concern. They posses an irrepressible zest for life. Even in the darkest, most desperate situation they remain cheerful. At heart they are contemplative and philosophical, religion playing an important role in their daily lives. Even those who spend their lives studying the martial path often set aside these pursuits in order to return to a holier calling. Lastly they are notoriously claustrophobic; confined places, particularly subterranean ones, are decidedly painful to them. Clothing Angles prefer to wear loose fitting diaphanous clothing that catches the wind in flight and ripples and weaves in the air. Warriors Unlike many other species, angels have mastered glassteel (insted of metal, wood, stone ect.), a form of glass as strong as metal. They use it for armour, weapons and tools. The angel types There exicts ni different types of angels: Seraph The strongest of the angel types. They are easy to reconise because of their three pair of wings (six wings in total). Archangels It's told that there are seven archangels. Gabriel Believed to be the God's left hand and mabey sent to Earth in human without his memories in the form of the world known vampire (and other monsters) hunter Gabriel Van Helsing. Michael Comming soon.. Raphael Comming soon.. Uriel Comming soon.. Raguel Other names: Chamuel (Dionysios Areopagita), Simiel (Pope Gregory I) and Selaphiel (Eastern Orthodox Church). Zerakiel Other names: Jophiel (Dionysios Areopagita), Orifiel (Pope Gregory I) and Jegudiel(Eastern Orthodox Church). Remiel Other names: Zadkiel (Dionysios Areopagita), Zachariel (Pope Gregory I) and Barachiel(Eastern Orthodox Church). Fallen angels Fallen angels are angels who refuses to follow the loves of God and then are thrown out of Heaven. Fallen angels are also called demons. Category:List A-Z Category:Heaven Category:The Mountains